Inside Out
by loulouluvswwry
Summary: A 4-part songfic to Bryan Adam's 'Inside Out'. A later period in Gaz and Scara's lives. The Dreamer wants to propose to his bad-arsed babe. How would he do it? Maybe a little somethig like this..... please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A song fic to Bryan Adam's 'Inside Out'. The Dreamer wants to propose to his bad arsed babe. Could this be how he does it?? ****Song belongs to Bryan Adams and writers, original WWRY concept to Ben Elton and Queen. Please R&R and enjoy xx**

Galileo and Scaramouche, it sounded good.

Galileo and Scaramouche Figaro sounded better.

The Dreamer had decided to propose to his girlfriend.

"It just feels right," he tried to explain to his mate Pop (also the bar man at the Seven Seas of Rhye, where they were hanging out), "I mean after Wembley and now we've finished setting up the Hotel California I feel ready. I love her so much." By the look on Pop's face, Gaz could tell he'd never felt the same.

"Dreamer, what's the point in being 'The One' if you can't show your 'one' around?"

"I love Scaramouche. That's all that matters. Pop, she helped me become 'the one', it was her at Wembley who reminded me of why we were there. She helped me, she completes me. That's it," he said passionately.

"OK dude, so how ya gonna do it?"

"W-w-what do y-you mean d-do it?"

"Dude, that dreaded stutter is back, you have thought about this right?"

"N-no. Oh my God!! I gotta ask her How t-the Hell am I g-g-gonna ask her man?"

Pop turned around from where he'd been leaning on the bar, to pour Gaz and himself another drink.

"Do what you doing best," he answered. At Gaz's blush, Pop laughed, "Not that till after she's said yes Shagileo Gigolo….. sing."


	2. Chapter 2

Scaramouche hummed softly to herself as she walked down one of the corridor at The Hotel California (she had to keep reminding herself of the name change.)

She was debating where to go. She could go and play on her guitar. She could go and find Meat for one of the regular girlie chats.

But what she really wanted to do was to go and find Gaz. She knew it was stupid, pathetic even, it had barely been a couple of hours since she'd seen him last but she couldn't seem to function without him. Scara had been through many things before Gaz had appeared in her life and she'd been fine then.

She shook her head angrily at herself, but the she loved him and loved how she felt, she knew it would never end so Scara didn't feel guilty about it.

She decided to go and find him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Scaramouche walked in the Seven Seas she knew straight away that they were plotting something. She could see Pop leaning right over the bar toward Gaz and that Gaz was scribbling hurriedly on a piece of paper (something both of them had had to master because Globalsoft had banned free-hand writing when the were children)

Scara, as slowly as she could, made her way between the tables that separated her from the bar. Once close enough she tried to peek over Gaz's shoulder. He must have felt her breath against his neck because in one swift motion he turned to face her, folded up the paper and shoved it out of sight.

"Oh, hey babe, I didn't realise you were there." He planted a kiss on her mouth.

"Erm Gaz, what was that paper?"

"W-w-what?"

"That paper. That you just hid?" She looked up expectedly at him.

"N-nothing babe, just an idea I had."

"Oh, OK," the relief that shone on Gaz's face made Scaramouche all the more determined to find out what was on that paper.

"Come on babe, let's set up for the gig tonight." She led the way but not before she saw the look that passed between her boyfriend and that barman.


	4. Chapter 4

6 hours later…..

The first half on the gig had gone great.

Gaz had sung his infamous song "I Want To Break Free," and many more songs, he and Scara had joined to sing "Under Pressure" and Meat had finished the first set with her tribute to Brit, "No One But You".

At the moment, most of the band and bohemians were sat backstage taking a well earned break and drinks. The was a lot of noise, as was usual between set. With the adrenaline from the first set still pounding in their bodies, most found it difficult to sit-still.

Gaz, as that moment, was running around, trying to find all the band with his new music. He'd known he should have done it earlier, but hadn't been able to get away from Scaramouche. Which is exactly what he didn't want now.

He'd seen Meat on drums, Big Macca on bass, Bob the Builder on keys and Charlotte Friggin' Church, Lily Friggin' Allen and Amy Friggin' Winehouse as backing singers. Now he just needed to find Pop, not that he played an instrument, just so he'd know.

Luckily, just as Gaz had seen everyone Scara,ouche came to find him.

"Whatcha been doing babe?" She asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to check with Pop about one of the backing girl's mics. It's alright now."

"Oh good, because, you know there's another 10 minutes before curtain up so I was thinking…."

"Yeah babe?"

"How about 7 minutes in Heaven with 3 to spare eh?"

"Sounds great, led the way!!"

7 minutes later Gaz and Scara emerged from out of a cupboard backstage. They made there way to the stage where everyone was crowded. Pop handed out the set list, even though the set hadn't changed and they had all done the set a hundred times, he handed them out again.

"OK dudes, so no changes to the set tonight," Scara caught a wink from Pop in Gazza's direction and a few loud coughs at this. She looked up at Gaz but he hadn't seemed to notice, he seemed pre-occupied, Scara decided to corner him about all this later.

"Everyone into position for curtain up!" Pop yelled to everyone.

Scara went over to her guitar, which was on it's stand to the right hand side of Gaz's mic. She looped the strap around her and walked to her mic which was set up on a stand so she could play and sing at the same time.

She glanced across at Gaz, as always, glad he was up there with her. He still seemed funny but, you know, it _was_ Gaz so she let it go.

The curtain went up and the music started for Crazy Little Thing Called Love. After the applause died down the went into Pop's song of the evening "Day Of Our Lives" which was sung by everybody in the stadium. That was followed by Gaz and Scara's "Who Wants To Live Forever" through which the audience was silent. A girls vs boys song followed in "Hammer To Fall", which was, as always well appreciated.

Then it was Scaramouche's turn to shine. It was Gaz's time to leave stage and let his girlfriend sing. It was then he started to get very nervous.

Scara always knew that once she started she'd be fine, but that opening line was always the worst. Probably worse because now she'd found that somebody in Gaz.

"Can Anybody Find Me, Somebody To Love?!" Gaz paced in the wings as the song pressed on. All he ever wanted to do was to wrap his arms round her when she sang this song. He was her somebody and she was his.

At the end of her song Scara took a bow. Gaz stepped back onto stage and went towards her. Usually the beating of the finale would start in "We Will Rock You". When it didn't Scara looked around at the band to see what was going on.

As Gaz walked towards her she knew something had changed.

He'd taken his microphone off with him so he didn't need to fetch it now. The he started to speak.

"Hello to everyone out there," he was met by and appreciative roar from the crowd, "You are in for one very special treat. This doesn't usually happen in a normal gig of ours, as you can probably tell by my beautiful girlfriend's face. But I am up here at this moment for a different reason than normal," he turned to look at Scaramouche but carried on talking into his mic,

"Babe I know you're gonna hate me for this, but I hope not as much as you love me because…. Oh I almost forgot. Pop." He called over his shoulder "Yet her a chair," he turned back to her, "Babe sit down and I'll do my best to do this properly."

Scara gingerly sat down on the chair that had been brought to her. She glanced over her shoulder at Meat and she gave Scara a thumbs up and a big grin. Scara at Gaz now, he had taken centre stage. The music started, something she hadn't heard before. Then her boyfriend turned to look at her and he started to sing,

"_The biggest lie you ever told- your deepest fear 'bout growing old,_

_The longest night you ever spent- the angriest letter you never sent,_

_The boy you swore you'd never leave- the one you kissed on New Years Eve,_

_The sweetest dream you had last night- you darkest hour, your hardest fight._

_I wanna know you- like I know myself,_

_I'm waitin' for you- there ain't no one else,_

_Talk to me baby, scream and shout,_

_I wanna know you- inside out._

_I wanna dig down deep- I wanna lose some sleep,_

_I wanna scream and shout- I wanna know you inside out._

_I wanna take my time- I wanna know your mind_

_You know there ain't no doubt- I wanna know ya inside out._

_The saddest song you ever heard- the most you said with just one word,_

_The loneliest prayer you ever prayer- the truest vow you ever made,_

_What makes you laugh, what makes you cry,_

_What makes you mad, what get you by,_

_Your highest high, your lowest low,_

_These are the things I wanna know._

_I wanna know you-like I know myself,_

_I'm waiting for you- there ain't no one else,_

_Talk to me baby, scream and shout,_

_I wanna know you- inside out._

_I wanna dig down deep- I wanna lose some sleep,_

_I wanna scream and shout- I wanna know you inside out._

_I wanna take my time- I wanna know your mind_

_You know there ain't no doubt- I wanna know ya inside out._

_I wanna know your soul- I wanna lose control_

_C'mon and let it out- I wanna know you inside out._

_Ya gotta dig down deep- I wanna lose some sleep,_

_I wanna scream and shout- I wanna know you inside out."_

When Gaz finished his song, he looked at Scaramouche, seeing her for the first time. She was crying, she was staring at him and hadn't even noticed that she was crying. When she opened her month to speak he stopped her.

"Babe that song was for you. All of it's always for you. So Scaramouche, I have a question to ask you…….. Will you marry me?"

Scaramouche knew everyone was waiting for her reaction. She spoke "I once told you never to call me baby. You did in that song," she moved her facial features into one of pissed-off-ness.

"I'm s-s-sorry S-s-scaramouche but-"

"And that is the way it had better stay"

"It w-w-as…… w-w-what are you s-saying??" He look on his face was priceless for Scara,

"I'm saying that you should call me baby more in the future if we're gonna get married." She said calmly.

"S-s-so is that a y-yes?" Gaz asked, hope lighting up his face.

"Of course it is you great wolly! I love you so much that I'll even let you call me wife!!" Gaz started to twards her but she didn't know who actually moved first, all she knew that now Gaz was kissing her in a way she'd never felt before.

"I love you Scaramouche. And I'll do anything to try and make you happy."

"I love you too, but you are all I need to be happy."


End file.
